fairy_one_piece_tail_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Giants
Giants (巨人, Kyojin) are a race of enormous beings that vastly overshadow the other known races of the earth land world in size. The most commonly known giants are those from the island of Elbaph. The Slave Price for males is 50,000,000 berries, while females is 10,000,000berries. ".''" :—About Giants. Appearance Being giants, they are literally giant humans in appearance. They are so large that when they cry, their tears can cause large areas on the ground to appear flooded. Many giants from Elbaph are based on Vikings in both design and beliefs, though there are also giants from elsewhere that do not share that theme such as Saul D. Jaguar who told Robin Nico not to mistake him for the brutes of Elbaph. Navy Vice Admiral Giant John seems to be another non-Elbaph giant. They are not to be confused with large-sized humans such as the Franky Family's Herculean Destroyers or Kuma Bartholomew. To a giant, these large humans are no more than "oversized ants." Large-sized humans at their tallest reach knee-height of a giant, a normal human only reaches as high as the ankle in comparison. Certain giants, such as Oars and his descendant Oars Jr., are bigger than average giants by roughly four times that of an average giant and grow horns out of their heads. However, Wolf San Juan is even larger than them, being as big as the Navy headquarters building. Gallery Biology All giants can live for up to three times longer than human beings. However, in the case of giant Mermen, mermiad, and fishfolk, it is unknown if they can live that long too. Giants can also interbreed with Mermen, which produces a Wotan. Though wotans are huge by human standards, they are still not as big as an actual giant. Despite their size, they are still just another race of "humans" and as noted by the Navy when Oars Jr. attacked, they can feel pain like any other human race. However, due to their gigantic sizes, they are still more resilient than an average human. Incidentally, all giants have a strange laugh and they all laugh differently. During Team Natsu and the Straw Hats adventure on the island of Punk Hazard, they encountered the giant bones of a corpse resembling the giants of Oars and Oars Jr. Coincidentally, the front gates housed a logo showing the image of the same giant skull with horns. The island was the home for many experiments in creating artificial giants for the World Government's use; a practice that had been passed down hundreds of years, that had often disastrous results. When Law Trafalgar explains about the experiments, a figure of a giant resembling Oars is shown. On the island, the scientist Caesar Clown had experimented on many children producing giant children. Due to their unnatural growth spurts, their lives were drastically shortened, and would have died if they had not been rescued. Inter-species Relationships Giants seem to get along fine with other races, though generally many humans think twice about upsetting them. Normally they seem very casual, lighthearted and friendly towards just about everyone despite their size. Though a different race, they are still regarded as "men" by humans, noting there is a respectful acceptance between them and humans. In the slave market, the male giants are worth 50,000,000 berries, while the females are worth 10,000,000 berries. Overall Strength "''G... Giants for gatekeepers...?? That's not fair!!" :—Franky Family facing against Oimo and Kashi. They are a strong and almost unstoppable race, the average human cannot stand up to them making them both ideal guards and deadly warriors. Throughout the storyline, characters regularly are aware of just what the power of a giant is. Oars' strength was said to be enough to move continents, and his fearsome reputation was one of the attractions for Moria that lead his desire to gain the corpse of both him and his descendant Oars Jr. to use their power to become the King of the Pirates. Saul had lifted up and smashed a number of the large Buster Call fleet ships during the destruction of Ohara, he has been noted to have more strength than an average giant. In fact, many giants are servants of the World Government and the Navy, enforcing the latter as one of the Three Great Powers. At Enies Lobby the sight of seeing the giants Oimo and Kashii made the Franky Family comment on how using giants was "unfair". The Navy have an entire squad consisting of giants, these giants were placed in charge of guarding Ace's execution platform. When they were ordered to prepare themselves, the pirates advancing took note of the incoming giants and warned each other that "the big-boys are advancing". They also have many other giants as high-ranking officers. Just as large-sized humans have advantage against "normal" humans, large-sized giants like Oars have a huge advantage against "normal" giants. Large-sized humans, even those with great strength are usually just too weak to take on a giant, as Oimo and Kashii proved to the Herculean Destroyers. Most giants thus far have either been taken down by the strongest of the human fighters, or by tactics; thus far the most common method to take them down is using one giant against another as seen with Oars Jr., Oimo and Broggy. Oimo and Kashii were taken down by joint efforts of Galley-La, Zambai, and Sodomu and Gomora. While Sodom and Gomorrah had strength and size almost equal to the giants, the others who aided them had used more tactical efforts such as pinning down Kashi's face when he fell, and using Oimo to deal a knock-out blow to his partner. Mr. 3 had to devise a plan in order to take down Broggy and Dorry. While he took down Dorry by a explosion in his stomach (Broggy had finished him off), the giant had survived. During the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, the kidnapping group, Coffee Monkeys reported that the only reason why they captured their giant was because he was asleep. "We're natural born fighters!!" "We have a different kind of blood... Than some tiny humans who're bigger than usual!!" :—Kashi and Oimo compare their strength to the Franky Family's Herculean Destroyers. They are often shown surviving being hit by cannon blasts and explosions, usually simply being knocked down temporary or coming out with only minor injuries, and even when suffering major injuries, still having some life left in them to fight again with. At Enies Lobby, when the allies of the Straw Hats appeared to have been wiped out by the Buster Call fleet, whose cannons are able to wipe out whole island with their cannon blasts, it was revealed that Oimo and Kashii had taken the brunt of the attack, yet been largely unaffected, with no visible injuries. Saul had also taken several hits of cannon fire while on Ohara from Buster Call shots, although the ships used in that incident were not as strong as the Enies Lobby incident. Oars Jr. had taken many hits by cannon fire before he was initially taken out by the Warlords Kuma, Doflamingo, and Moria; although he gave up the last of his strength taking Whitebeard to the plaza where one final cannon blast finished him off. Despite the fact they survive these blasts, however, they will still feel the pain from the impact even if it does not topple them. It should be taken into account that when a giant goes on a rampage, there is a general fear from the weakest of men, as very little can stop a giant normally and seemingly even less when one is angry. As equal as they make for dangerous guards and enforcers, likewise they make for dangerous criminals and such giants end up in the lower levels of Impel Down, even as far down as level 6. However, while they are incredibly strong their size is also their biggest disadvantage. The larger giants such as Oars and Oars Jr. are so big that they make for easy targets during battles. Another disadvantage is space, as giants need room to maneuver themselves without damaging buildings or stepping on allies. Notably, to date no giant in the canon storyline has been known to have taken a Curséd Fruit, making them one of the most physically reliant races in the Fairy One Piece Tail world. This can also put them at disadvantage as they have no alternative ways of fighting. However, they do use weapons of their choice to effectively increase damage. Additionally, while no giant has demonstrated Haki, at least four Giants have achieved the rank of vice admiral in the Navy, and some degree of proficiency in Haki is said to be a requirement of that rank. Furthermore, the giant who was chained together with Rayleigh Silvers during his time as a slave in the Human Auction House was able to discern the latter's use of Haki when Rayleigh used it to render Disco unconscious. Therefore it must be concluded that giants are not only aware but also capable of manifesting Haki. One should also take into account that giants seen thus far seem fearless of Neptunians (even seen hunting them), a remarkable note as Mermen and fishfolk are wary of them and careless mermiads (such as Camie) may fall prey to their jaws. Beliefs The majority of giants seen so far believe that to die in battle is a great honor, and that duels are sacred battles between the strong to determine who wins the favor of the Gods of Elbaph. Upon returning to Elbaph after a victorious battle, the winners are treated as heroes. However, not all giants believe that dying in battle is a great honor. For example, Saul D. Jaguar stated that he did not come from Elbaph. He also said that he did not share what he called those "barbaric" beliefs. Another note is that due to their longer lifespan, they tend to treat time differently to humans. Where as 50 years to a human would be a lifetime wasted, to giants 50 years is only 1/6 of their potential lifespan. As such, a vow that results in them losing 50 years of their life can be seen by them as "nothing". List of Giants *Broggy *Dorry *Bobby *Pogo *Blyue *Oimo *Kashii *Saul D. Jaguar *Wolf San Juan *Giant John *Stansen *Oz *Little Oz Jr. *Hajrudin *Bastille *Giant Squad **Lacroix **Lonz *Panz Fry *Lily Enstomach Other giants: * Unnamed giants imprisoned in Impel Down. Gallery External Links *Giant — Wikipedia article about fictional giants. *Giants — Monstrous.com article about fictional giants. *Giant — Monstropedia article about fictional giants. *Viking — Wikipedia article about the culture the majority of giants are based on. *The Viking Network - Site about Vikings. *Giants - Fairy Tail Wiki *Giants - One Piece Encyclopedia Trivia *Oars came from a particularly evil band of giants who also did not come from Elbaph. *Saul D. Jaguar did not come from Elbaph. *Blyue and Lily Enstomach are the only giants to date to have been featured in any Fairy One Piece Tail storyline with a Cursed Fruit ability (the Mini-Mini Fruit), but they are not canon. * Coincidentally, every named giant from the Navy so far (Giant John, Saul, Lonz, and Lacroix) are (or was in Saul's case) vice admirals. This implies that they can all use Haki, as all vice admirals are said to be able to do so. *Wolf San Juan is the largest giant in the world, and he is one of a kind. *Mermen and mermiad can grow as big as giants, as seen in Wadatsumi's and Shirahoshi's cases. *Vegapunk tried to turn normal humans into giants, but was unsuccessful. His rival Caesar Clown had more success, his procedures requiring the recipients to be at a childhood age, but the side effects of continuous experiments placed their lives in mortal peril. Site Navigation *... Category:Races Category:Giants